Rendez-vous à la Winter Cup
by Arika Hanajima
Summary: Episode 7 saison 2. Après le match entre Serin et Shutoku, Kise doit ramener Moimoi évanouie. Mais où? Ne sachant pas où elle loge, il ne voit qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait l'amener. Même si cela signifie de se rendre chez son ancien camarade de basket, qui est désormais son ennemi: Aomine Daiki.


Aomine&Kise_OS

**Bonjour/Bonsoir **(selon le moment où vous lisez ceci !)

**Voici un OS sur Aomine et Kise, plus ciblé sur leur rivalité que sur leur relation (cf **_**Attiré par l'As**_**). Une légère apparition de Midorima, Kuroko et Moimoi.**

**Je situerais ce passage dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 de Kuroko no Basket, du côté de Kise et Moimoi.**

**Risque de spoils concernant l'issue du match Shutoku vs Serin !**

**Si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 7 KnB s2, vous voilà prévenu. Je ne serais donc pas responsable si vous apprenez quoi que soit de plaisant ou déplaisant, vous ne pourrez-vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.**

**Sachant que Moimoi s'évanouie, et que Kise la porte pour rentrer, je me suis plu à imaginer et écrire la suite^^**

**Fin du blabla et bonne lecture !**

_**Rendez-vous à la Winter Cup**_

« Vraiment je n'en crois pas mes yeux, murmura Satsuki comme à elle-même. »

Le blond la regarda d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses continua sur la même lancée. Ils marchaient sur une allée bétonnée derrière le stade d'où ils arrivaient après le match qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Voir Tetsu-kun et Midorin s'affronter en face à face… Je n'aurais jamais cru Tetsu-kun capable d'attaquer quelqu'un en front comme il l'a fait, surtout contre Midorin ! Et pourtant son dribble était parfait mais il était d'autant plus rapide. Réussir à percer une défense comme ça. Surtout qu'en plus… »

Kise ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle disait. D'autant qu'elle avait plus l'air de se faire ses commentaires à haute voix plutôt que dans l'intention de partager ses impressions avec lui. Il ne lui semblait pas que ce monologue lui était adressé. Qui plus est, il préférait se remémorer le match auquel il venait d'assister. _C'était un beau match._

A force de marcher, ils finirent par tombés sur leur ancien camarade de collège, Midorima Shintaro, avec qui ils échangèrent deux trois phrases jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent un petit chien installé dans la charrette servant de véhicule au vert. Satsuki fut très vite charmée par ce petit animal qu'elle saisit dans ses bras pour l'y blottir contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'il est mignon ! »

Midorima, déjà sur les nerfs, grogna quand il vit que le mignon animal en question avait proprement uriné dans son moyen de transport.

« Moimoi, donne-le moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Pour quoi faire ?demanda la jeune fille sans pouvoir décrocher son regard du petit chien aux yeux étrangement bleus.

-Pour un lancer, répliqua-t-il. »

Ce à quoi la manager répondit par un cri strident comme quoi elle refusait et qu'il était inhumain de vouloir faire ça à une si mignonne petite chose.

« Pardon. C'est mon chien. »

Kuroko apparu et l'animal sauta des bras de la rose pour rejoindre son maître qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. A peine dans les bras, le petit chien se mit à lécher la figure du joueur fantôme avec un léger couinement. Devant cette adorable petite scène, Satsuki et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles s'effondra, fut-elle rattraper par le mannequin avant de toucher le sol.

Après quelques échanges rapides, Midorima partit en compagnie de Takao et Kise se retrouva à porter la jeune fille sur son dos pour la ramener. Il salua Kuroko et s'en alla à son tour.

Ayant quitté le stade, Kise se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où habitait Satsuki et par conséquent il ne pouvait la ramener chez elle. Malgré tout il ne pouvait la garder indéfiniment sur son dos et elle ne semblait pas se réveiller avant un bon moment. Où donc pouvait-il la ramener pour qu'elle se repose tranquillement ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il hésita. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment débarquer chez lui à l'improviste. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient ennemis. Même si avec Satsuki il avait fait une trêve temporaire, l'accord ne tenait pas avec l'autre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était lors du match, Touhou contre Kaijo. Là-bas Kise s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour vaincre Aomine. En vain. L'idée de le revoir ne lui déplaisait pas, mais dans son sang bouillait la rage et la frustration.

Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il voulait ramener Satsuki, il devait passer par Aomine.

oOo

Le bruit aigu de la sonnette réveilla l'As de Touhou. Allongé sur son lit, il tarda à comprendre que cela venait de la porte d'entrée. On sonna une deuxième fois. Il ignora et tourna le dos à la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur l'escalier pour tenter de se rendormir. On recommença une troisième et une quatrième fois, Aomine grognait à chaque coup sans se décider à bouger. A la cinquième, la sonnerie se répéta régulièrement, laissant le bruit strident résonner dans toute la maison. Aomine ne tient plus et se leva. Qui était l'abruti qui s'acharnait sur cette foutue sonnette ?!

Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd et énervé. Le silence retomba mais il n'en était pas moins en rogne contre la personne qui se tenait dernière la porte. Qui que ce soit il l'allait lui faire passer l'envie de sonner comme un acharner sur une sonnerie aussi criarde. Pourquoi insister autant quand il n'y a pas de réponse ?! Etait-ce possible de dormir tranquille sans qu'un idiot joue avec la sonnerie ?!

L'idée que ça soit Satsuki qui était derrière tout ça fut probable. Même fort probable. Il commença à jurer alors qu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Oï ! Oï ! Satsuki, bordel. Tu ne peux pas arrêt-

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand il vit Kise se tenir sur le seuil de sa maison. Ce dernier le regarda et après un silence surpris de son vis-à-vis, il sourit innocemment.

« Yo, Aominechi. »

L'appelé ne répondit pas, encore étonné de voir Kise chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire en venant le voir. Il ne voyait pas ça d'un très bon œil, au point d'en être suspicieux. Devant le regard mi-surpris mi-soupçonneux de Aomine, le blond tourna légèrement son corps pour lui montrer la jeune fille installée sur son dos.

« Je te ramène Moimoichi. »

Le brun surpris de voir son amie d'enfance dans cet état, s'inquiéta d'abord. Puis il se dit que si Satsuki était blessée ou autre, Kise n'aurait pas cette attitude détendue. Ainsi après une certaine réticence, il le laissa entrer pour déposer la fille aux cheveux roses sur le canapé. Après quoi il demanda comment cela lui était arrivé. Toujours accroupit près de la jeune fille, le blond tourna la tête vers Aomine.

« Disons qu'elle s'est évanouie après avoir vu certaines choses, répondit-il amusé en se souvenant de la scène.

-Certaines choses ? Aomine fronça les sourcils.

-Moimoichi a craqué devant Kurokochi et son petit chien, expliqua rapidement Kise. »

Le brun sembla rassuré en entendant le nom du sixième joueur de Teiko, il savait que Satuki avait toujours eut un faible pour ce garçon. Il ne s'inquiéta pas davantage, se rappelant qu'elle était allée au stade pour voir le match préliminaire entre Shutoku et Serin.

« Et, qui a gagné ? »

Le joueur de Kaijo mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du match entre Midorima et Kuroko. Il était vrai que Aomine n'était pas venu voir ça.

« Match nul. Leur prochaine victoire les départagera pour la Winter Cup.

-Je vois, répondit brièvement l'autre.

-Touhou et Kaijo sont déjà qualifiés pour cet hiver. »

L'As de Touhou lui jeta un coup d'œil. La mention de leur école les mettaient comme, déjà, face à face pour l'hiver qui suivait. Kise se leva sans le quitter des yeux. Ils étaient face à face. Une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles dorées se faisait ressentir.

« Je ne perdrais pas cette fois-ci. »

Son sourire arrogant et la lueur brillant de ses yeux, lui rendait quelque chose de confiant et d'infaillible. A l'intérieur de lui-même, l'As de Kaijo bouillonnait de rage et ne souhaitait que de vaincre son éternel rival. Il avait perdu une fois, c'était bien suffisant. La prochaine fois, il le vaincra, il se l'était promis.

Devant la détermination de Kise, Aomine sourit. Il pouvait sentir la volonté du blond à travers le regard ambitieux qu'il lui portait. Leurs regards s'affrontaient, et la même étincelle animait leur envie de vaincre. Le brun se détourna, et sa voix grave déclara.

« Rendez-vous à la Winter Cup. »

Kise hocha la tête, déterminé. Un large sourire se fendit sur son visage. Face à cette réaction, le brun sentit en lui bruler un désir de jouer contre lui dans les plus vite délais. Il faudra attendre l'hiver. L'excitation augmentait dans leurs deux corps qui brulaient de fierté et d'arrogance. Le défi faisait pression.

L'As de Kaijo voulait sa revanche sur leur dernier match. Plus que jamais sa motivation était sans limite. Quant à Aomine, il voulait de nouveau se battre contre le blond. Le seul qui s'acharnait à lui tenir tête au one-on-one malgré les défaites. Kise n'abandonnait jamais, et tentait toujours de le vaincre. Cet hiver sera une nouvelle bataille entre eux.

_End_

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésiter pas mettre une review )**

**A la prochaine **

**Arika**


End file.
